Hard Job
by storieswinx
Summary: Six girls abandoned are now working for the dark side of magic. Will they complete the job, or will they fall in love and return to good?
1. Chapter 1

Hard Job

Chapter 1

Six girls, abandoned by their families and friends very young, are now in the dark side of life working for the most dangerous men in the Universe, The Wizards Of The Black Circle. Each one with her ability and appearance. They were assaulting a bank once, and were saved by those men that helped them escape, a long the years they stayed with them and worked for them. They helped them capturing the Earth Fairies, all of them, or so they though.

No they were older, even more dangerous and powerfull thanks to the dark magic of the Wizards that made them stronger.

The girls were all sitted in their room, each one doing their stuff, when the dark-skinned wizard, Anagan appeared and told them to go to the main room. The girls looked at each other and got up, the leader of them, Musa was going in front.

Musa had blue long hair, and her abilities were, besides her magic, swords. Next to her were Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Layla. Stella had blond long hair and her ability was bow and arrow. Bloom had red-orange long hair and her ability was guns, snipers. Flora had brown long hair and her ability was fight 1X1. Tecna had purple short hair and her ability was technology. And finally, Layla had dark brown hair and her ability was knifes.

What do you think they want now?-asked Stella.

Another job probably.-said Stella.

I hope its not that bad, I want a robbery.-said Bloom.

Oh…I want to spy a hot guy.-said Layla.

I don't want to have a job now, im training, my arm is still a bit hurt.-said Flora.

Of course! You jumped in a window that still had glass!-said Stella.

It doesn´t matter what job it is, we just have to do it.-said Musa.

Party pooper…-comented Stella.

They continued walking until they entered the room, in front of them were the four Wizards, Ogron, Gantlos, Anagan and Duman. All of them wearing the usual clothes, dark clothes. The girls stood there in front of them waiting for them to tell them the job, this until they heard a voice.

You really need to change your oufit.-said Stella.

The Wizards didn't say anything, they just turned their head to her with a boring and serious look, when she saw that she immediately stopped smiling.

So what is the job?-asked Musa.

Infiltrate and spy.-said Ogron.

Who?-asked Bloom.

The director of the fairy school, Alfea. You´ll go there pretending to be fairies.-said Ogron.

We cant…we have dark magic remember.-said Layla.

You´ll use an alternative spell that will turn them positive.-said Gantlos.

And why do you want us to spy them?-asked Flora.

The director of Alfea is from the Company Of Light, we think they are planning something big.-said Duman.

Stella was about to ask for things, but was interrupted by Musa.

When do we leave?-asked Musa.

Tomorrow. Tecna will create false identities for you.-said Anagan.

Now go, pack your things.-said Ogron.

(In the girl´s room)

Oh my god! Im so nervous…the last job we did, we almost screw up.-said Layla.

No we didn't. You did, the rest did just fine.-said Tecna.

Are you saying you are better than me?!-shouted Layla.

All you had to do was to take the money off the safe box, it was opened.-said Tecna.

You are forgetting the fact that there were 3 guards there, with guns. I didn't had guns.-said Layla.

But you can fight without guns, don't you?-asked Tecna.

Girls stop it, during the job we need to stay together. Besides, the last job was completed so everything is fine.-said Musa.

You just care about the job being done, you don't care but anything else.-said Layla.

That´s how it goes. We do a job and we finish it.-said Musa.

Musa is right girls, we just need to complete the job.-said Bloom.

If you have some problem with that leave Layla, but remember: "Worst than your enemies is the traitor, and we hunt traitors".

Lets just sleep.-said Stella.

Fine.-said all the girls before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Job

Chapter 2

Stella are you ready?-asked Bloom.

Yes.-said Stella leaving the room already ready.

Finally, you took 3 hours to get ready.-said Layla.

The girls were already ready in the morning and were now teleporting to the florest near Alfea, they appeared and looked at the school in shock.

Is this Alfea?-asked Stella.

Its so...pink.-said Tecna.

Disgusting.-said Bloom.

Go on girls, remember we are just here observe, not to act and we love the school because we have good grades.-said Musa.

Wait! We need to study?-asked Flora.

Yeah.-said Musa walking to the school.

The girls entered the school a bit nervous, especially because Musa walked into someone, a girl with dark hair and blue hair.

Watch where you´re going!-shouted the girl.

You watch.-said Musa.

Dont talk to me like that new girl, im very importante in this school and i can made your life hell here.-said the girl.

Good for you.-said Musa.

Hey, you most be new here. Im Daisy.-said another girl after the arrongant one left.

Hey, im Allison, yes me and my friends are new here.-said Musa.

Do you need something?-asked Daisy.

Yes, we are looking for our room.-said Musa.

Ok, come with me.-said Daisy.

After 5 minutes looking for it, they finally found it, they entered the room after the fairy that helped them left.

What is this...thing?-asked Stella.

This is our room.-said Musa.

No! No way im going to stay here Musa.-said Stella.

Dont say my real name, im Allison here. You are Jessica, Bloom is Anna, Flora is Sarah, Layla is Kate and Tecna is Sophie.-said Musa.

Why do i have to be Jessica?-asked Stella.

Because the Wizards chose it.-said Musa.

So where is the director´s office?-asked Bloom.

I dont know, we´ll search it.-said Musa.

All of us?-asked Tecna.

No, that´s is too obvious, 3 of us will go.-said Musa.

Ok...I´ll go.-said Flora.

Me too.-said Layla.

And me. The rest walk around and meet people, we cant just be sitting here, people will suspect.-said Musa.

The 3 girls walked around the school searching the office to spy while the rest walked around and talked with people. At some point Bloom, Stella and Tecna walked outside and felt an Earth Fairy magic there, they hunted them with thr Wizards, they knew how their magic felt. Tney quickly walked to a zone without people and called the Wizards.

Yes?-asked Ogron.

Ogron we felt a magic wave.-said Bloom.

You are in school full of fairies, what did you expect?-asked Ogron.

An Earth Fairy magic wave.-said Bloom.

What? That´s is impossible.-said Ogron.

I know how that feels, im telling you.-said Bloom.

Change of plans.-said Ogron.

Do you want us to get her.-said Bloom.

No, there are too many fairies there, forget the director, discover who is she and convence her to get out of there with you and go to a place far so we can show up.-said Ogron.

And how do we do that?-asked Bloom.

You girls are smart, you´ll find a way.-said Ogron hanging up.

Looks like we have a new job girls.-said Bloom.

She called the rest of the girls and explain everything, after taht the discust how they would do that.

How do we know who is it?-asked Stella.

We´ll figure it out.-said Musa.


End file.
